


The Sun's Song

by SilverPurity



Series: Ferdibert Family Fluff [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: "Trying to be a responsible parent but Hubert makes it difficult" Ferdinand, Aria von Aegir-Vestra - Original Child Character, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Ferdie and Hubie deserve a kid that doesn't run away screaming from Hubie darn it, Flowers, Fluff without Plot, Gay Parents, Gift Giving, Hair Braiding, I haven't come up with origin stories for the kids yet, Idiot Parents, Leon Matthias Blaiddyd-Eisner - Original Child Character, M/M, Protective Hubert, The boys are only mentioned twice, Vincent Milo Gautier-Fraldarius - Original Child Character, You deserve the full names of these goobers at least, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPurity/pseuds/SilverPurity
Summary: Hubert admires his husband and daughter in a moment of peace.





	The Sun's Song

Hubert admires his husband and daughter in a moment of peace.

Hubert doesn’t care much for sunlight. It is necessary for life, that is true, but it’s revealing rays make it impossible for denizens of the dark to survive. He lived within Lady Edelgard’s shadow, taking on the dirtiest missions so that she could remain pure; so that no blood would stain even her shoes as she tread a path towards change. He was acclimated to the darkness; had been ever since he was a child. Such was his duty as her vassal.

But, sitting here, watching Ferdinand twirl around their daughter amidst a field of flowers, gentle rays of light shining down on them, Hubert finds that he doesn’t mind crawling out of the shadows if it means he can see them like this. So joyful and full of love for one another.

Ferdinand had taken the time to braid daisies into their daughter’s ebony hair and she had done the same to him in return, though in a much sloppier fashion. Ferdinand loved it regardless, as did Hubert. Ferdinand looked absolutely stunning and their daughter was the very picture of innocence, not that Hubert would ever admit such things out in the open. 

“Papa, can I put flowers in Daddy’s hair too?”

Ferdinand smiled at her, giving her a nod. “Of course you can, Aria. I think Daddy would be very happy if you did that.”

“Ferdinand…” Hubert warned. “Don’t give her any ideas.”

Aria looked at him with those pleading, puppy-dog eyes that looked exactly like Ferdinand’s. Ember orange, like the glow of a dying blaze. “But, Daddy! Don’t you wanna look pretty like Papa?”

“No.” Hubert deadpanned, ignoring how Ferdinand deflated at the blatant rejection. “Besides, even if I did, my hair isn’t nearly long enough for that foolish nonsense.”

“I know that!” she pouted at him. “That’s why I made you a flower crown instead.”

"Did you now?"

"Yup!" She pulled out a garland made of pink carnations. She looked up at him, shyly hiding behind bangs so similar to his own. "Do you like it, Daddy?"

Ferdinand was giving him a pointed look, arms crossed and nodding his head toward the flower crown. Hubert’s scowl deepened. He knew he'd never hear the end of it if he denied Aria's frivolous gift. Just one of the many challenges of having a child; a daughter specifically. Resigning himself to defeat, he knelt down to her level and tilted his head so that she could place the garland on his head. He felt her tiny hands run through his hair, giggling happily. Her eyes sparkled with glee and she began bouncing on her feet from excitement. She looked and acted so much like Ferdinand--she even possessed his family’s Crest--that sometimes Hubert wondered if she even inherited anything from him other than his hair color.

“Why do you look so upset, Daddy? Do you not like it?”

“I’m not upset. What gave you that idea?”

“Your face is all pinched, like when you’re thinking hard about stuff,” she explained, pointing at him. “You always make that face when you hear bad news about those slithery people.”

“You are remarkably perceptive for your age,” he noted with a sigh. "You need not worry, Aria. It's nothing important."

She stomped her foot in protest. "Yes, it is! It's making you feel sad and I don't want you to feel sad, Daddy!"

"I must agree with her, Hubert. Please, share your thoughts," Ferdinand added, looking concerned as well. “We will listen with open hearts and minds.”

"Very well then. I already know that you two won't stop pestering me about it until I relent, anyway," Hubert replied in defeat. "It's a ridiculous notion, but...I was observing the lack of...traits Aria shares with me when compared to you, Ferdinand. It’s nothing to be concerned about."

Ferdinand blinked owlishly at him. "Really? I was always under the impression that she took more after you than me."

"Physically, perhaps. I believe the similarities stop there. She has your smile and noble disposition."

"That may be true, but she definitely derives her intelligence and sadistic tendencies from you."

"Sad statistic tendon what?" Aria blurted out. "What are you talking about, Papa?"

"You enjoy seeing others in pain," Ferdinand gave her a stern look. "Did you already forget how you lit your friends' hair on fire? And then you just laughed as they screamed for someone to put them out?"

Aria paled, chuckling nervously. "Oh right. His Majesty and Mr. Felix weren't happy about that, were they? Not my fault Leon and Vincent were being doo-doo heads."

"I'm not saying they didn't deserve punishment themselves for excluding you from their group fun just because you’re a girl, but all boys do that at some point. Don't let it get to you."

"If they do ever attempt something like that again, then they'll answer to me," Hubert growled. "And they'll be  _ lucky _ to leave with singed hair follicles once I'm through with them."

"Hubert!" Ferdinand chastised him. "You're not setting a very good example!"

"I see nothing wrong with fighting against one's oppressors, Ferdinand. Is that not what Lady Edelgard and Dimitri are striving towards?"

Ferdinand groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, for the love of...You're terrible, you know that?"

Hubert smirked. "I always strive to do my worst. It's what I'm best at."

"Can I be just as bad as you one day, Daddy?" Aria curiously asked, tugging on Hubert's coat sleeve. "Pretty please?"

Hubert sat down before picking her up and setting her on his lap, bringing her into a warm embrace. Aria snuggled into his chest, her tiny hands fisting the material of his coat. She tucked her head under his chin, giggling to herself as she made herself comfortable in his grip. Those bright orange eyes looked up at him, curious and eager. There was once a time when he truly believed he'd never see a child look at him with such unreserved love and admiration. Aria was a gift; a wholly undeserved gift, but one he wouldn't trade for the world. He ran his hand through her wavy locks of hair, causing her to fully face him.

"That will be a decision only you can make," he explained. "Only when you're old enough to understand what it means to stop those who slither in the dark. Until then, walk proudly in the light. Right now, that is where you belong and where I wish for you to always stay. A song can only reach the hearts of those that can be seen."

"Okay, Daddy…"

"Can you promise me something, Aria?"

"Of course, Daddy! Anything for you and Papa!"

"Always stay true to yourself, regardless of what others believe."

"...So, does that mean I can still set Vince and Leon's hair on fire if they're mean?"

"Exactly."

"HUBERT!" Ferdinand snapped while Hubert began to laugh. "Are you  _ trying _ to incur the wrath of Faerghus's strongest warriors!?"

"I'm trying to send a message that this particular rose has thorns and those boys--and their parents--should be aware of it, lest they make an enemy of both of us this early on.”

"There are more civil ways to make a point than endangering the lives of children, you know?"

"True. But where's the fun in that?"

"None!" Aria chirped.

"Seems like we're in agreement. Sorry, Ferdie. Majority rules."

"You two…" Ferdinand smiled knowingly. "This is why it falls to me to keep you two in line. Otherwise, you both would only end up causing chaos everywhere you went."

"You know you love us."

"Yes. Yes, I do. I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I'm taking a leap here and making some Ferdibert family fluff with a biological child? Because as much as I want to believe Ferdinand would attempt to adopt a war orphan, I think (realistically speaking) any kid that so much as saw Hubert would literally just run away from him. He does look like he crawled out of a gothic novel.
> 
> I am most likely going to make more fluff like this in the future and likely with some Dimitri/F!Byleth and some Sylvain/Felix because I ship those pairings a lot too. Maybe if enough people end up liking my word vomit and if they like Aria enough, I might attempt to figure out an origin story for her. Right now, she exists solely for family fluff like this. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
